26 Ways To Die
by AliceUnderSkies13
Summary: Rin and Rei decide to play a game as they walk home. *For Tsubasa Tsukino 88*


**A/N: For **Tsubasa Tsukino 88. **Hope you like it and thanks for the request! Enjoy and please review :). **

* * *

Rin and her little demon companion walked down the cobblestone road. They turned down a narrow street that was lined with dozens of houses. The houses were quaint enough, nothing but little cottages or town houses all close together with laundry lines connecting their terraces.

Rin walked briskly through this slender alley, her axe dragging on the ground and sending sparks into the air. Rei was following behind her with his hands grabbing the sides of the houses. He felt the wood and the cracks in the structure.

His lack of eyes was made up for by his insane sense of touch and taste, and he ran his tongue over the walls of the houses like some deranged animal.

Rin stopped and turned around, her free hand grabbing the poor boy's blindfold.

"Do not lick the wall," she said, her blue eyes narrowing.

Rei whimpered pathetically and hung his head. Rin took his hand and began leading him down the road.

"I'm not mad at you, I just don't want you doing that, it isn't sanitary," she explained gently. Rei giggled and suddenly leapt onto her back, causing her to stumble forward.

"I'm happy Rinny isn't mad at me," he said lovingly. He affectionately buried his head in her shoulder and hugged her neck with his lithe arms.

She groaned and pulled her hood farther over her eyes. She tucked her axe under her arm and gripped his legs with her hands. He laughed in joy and licked her collarbone.

"No! There will be no licking!" she shrieked.

Taking a deep breath, she started walking. "You really are getting too heavy for me to carry you like this."

They walked all through the twisting alley this way, with Rei on her back and her axe hanging awkwardly by her side.

The sun had begun to set some time ago, the clouds turning a violent red and streams of hazy sunlight flooding the cobblestone. The place that Rin and Rei called home was a lone cottage that stood atop a grassy hill. It was isolated from the rest of the town, carefully hidden behind a dense thicket of trees.

When the two came to this small forest, Rin dropped Rei off her back. He fell onto the ground, landing like some kind of wildcat with his knees bent and his fingertips barely grazing the ground.

"Are we almost home?" he asked quietly, licking his lips with his long tongue. The girl with the red cape nodded slowly, to which he gave no answer.

"Come on," she said, and they began walking through the forest.

It was a very odd forest, all of the trees were thick and gnarled, with warped branches that curled and swirled like long grotesque fingers. A great many different kinds of faces were carved upon their dark brown bark, ranging from shy frowns to angry grimaces of terror.

These faces looked down at the two people who walked calmly and unafraid through their dominion. These trees also had wooden doors at the base of their trunks, small doors with rounded handles and creaking hinges. Rin paid no attention to this, and continued on her way. Rei crawled behind her on all fours, shaking his head and tugging at his blindfold.

"Hey, I have an idea," he said suddenly. Rin stopped and turned around to face him, a bored expression on her face.

"What?"

Rei giggled maniacally and clapped his hands together. "Let's play a game! Ok, the category is…ways to die!"

"Why do I have to go first? A is the hardest letter…" Rin muttered. She flipped her cape and narrowed her eyes in an attempt to come up with an answer. Rei jumped in front of her and laughed.

"Fine, I'll go first," he said, getting to his feet and pulling at the collar of his straightjacket.

He scratched his head and twirled his black hair until a grin blossomed on his face. "A dagger to the heart!" he shouted triumphantly. Rin growled and flung her axe into the dirt.

"You can't say that! That's cheating!"

Rei responded with a laugh, fling his arms around her neck and licking her cheek. She pushed him off, her eyes narrowing.

"You have to say something like…altitude sickness."

"You can't die from altitude sickness!" he practically screamed.

"Yes, you most definitely can! That was my turn, so now you go," she said.

Rei sighed and continued walking down the forest path, flailing his arms and staggering around like some crazed drunk.

"If Rin says you can, I guess you can," he murmured. "It's my turn now so…beheading."

"Cardiac arrest."

"Dysentery."

"That's disgusting." Rin rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Um, ear infection."

There was a suppressed silence, and then Rei cackled and covered his face with his hands.

"You definitely can't die from that!"

"Maybe it's a very severe ear infection!" Rin countered. "Just shut up and go, it's your turn again."

Rei put a finger to his chin. "Flogging."

"Gangrene."

"Heart attack."

Now it was Rin's turn to laugh. Her laugh was one of icy wickedness that shook the twilight and made the evil trees tremble in sudden fear. She flipped her cape and shook her head like that of a condescending mother.

"I already said cardiac arrest."

Rei shrugged. "So?"

Rin picked up her axe and hurried to catch up with her little demon.

"Well that's the same as heart attack, so you have to think of something else!"

He turned his blind eyes toward her and cocked his head. "It's your turn."

Rin let out a scream of disdain. After she composed herself, she pulled her hood over her eyes and cleared her throat.

"Fine, influenza," she continued. Rei snickered.

"Jaundice."

"Good one, now let me see…what begins with K? Uh, well, killing does."

Rei extended his fangs in a disfiguring smile. "That is true, you will die if you are killed," he replied mockingly. Before Rin could say anything else, he continued with his turn. "I have L, so I'll have to say lynching."

"Mental illness."

Rei shook his head. "Nope, that's wrong. If a mental illness could kill people you know I'd be dead. Anyways, night blindness."

"What would possess you to think of that?" Rin asked.

Rei chuckled at her use of the word 'possessed', and she ran her hands over her face. "Never mind…um, overdose."

"I guess that's ok," he said. "Plague."

"Quartering."

"Hahaha, that's funny. Um, rabies."

"Stabbing."

"Torture."

"Uh, I can't think of anything for U."

"Fine, we'll skip it. Vaccination." When Rin gave him a confused look and said nothing, he sighed and bit at his sleeve with his fangs. "You know, like a fatal injection or something. Just keep going."

"Water torture."

"Rinny is very creative. X-ray exposure."

"You're going too fast! Hold on, let me think…" Rin pulled at her hair and chewed on her thumbnail. Rei could tell they were near their cottage, and his patience was fading.

"Just say something stupid, like yodeling and zebra intestines. There, we're done." He yanked on Rin's hood and pointed forward with an uncertain finger. "Look, I'm pretty sure we're home."

She looked up and nodded. "Yeah, I guess we are," she muttered, bringing a hand to adjust her cape. "Wow, that game really passes the time. Good idea."

"I'm happy Rinny enjoyed it, even though I won," he said, his mouth twitching with suppressed laughter.

Rin whipped her head around and slammed her axe into the ground. "What? You're full of it; you didn't win! What the hell are you smoking, Rei?"

He giggled and started running up the hill to the little cottage perched atop its grassy peak. He fell as he ran, tumbling and staggering through the weeds like he really was on some kind of trip.

Rin groaned. She stamped her feet and the blade of her axe came crashing into a lone tree stump.

"Argh! He always gets the best of me!" She looked up at their tiny house, their secluded hide-away from the rest of humanity, and smiled faintly. "Oh, well. At least he's having fun."


End file.
